


Be loved,my beloved

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressing, F/F, One sided England/America, One-Sided Attraction, one sided love on England part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be loved my beloved; be adored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be loved,my beloved

The thought that you would walk the Earth alone  
Would be a thought insane, devoid of reason,  
To my sincerest love – a blocking stone,  
To my devotion pure – an act of treason.

Yet I cannot prevent my errant mind  
From thinking of the one who has the honour  
To be the only woman at your side,   
The slave of your sweet beauty and its owner.

I tend to wonder if she is aware  
That in her hands she holds a mighty treasure  
To whom no mortal riches can compare,  
One to be loved beyond all earthly measure.

Does she provide you comfort when you’re weak   
And seek to be caressed and understood?  
Does she admire you when you reach the peak?  
I truly hope she does, because I would.

I would do all of that and even more,  
Your joy – my higher purpose, day and night,  
But the almighty fate has chosen her  
To be the utmost source of your delight. 

Let me express my sentiments therefore,  
A testament for you to never read:  
Be loved, my own belovèd; be adored  
By me in words alone, by her – in deed.


End file.
